


The Malfoys....of Mirkwood?

by Dark_Flourishes2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of character characters, bashing of characters, draco in mirkwood, legolas in hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Flourishes2/pseuds/Dark_Flourishes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy was a pure-blood...... or so everyone thought. He and his mother however knew better. So what happens when he finds another platinum blonde and they have kids and those kids find love? Well this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malfoys....of Mirkwood?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Elvish is ridiculous so sorry about any mistakes i have made i am going to avoid using it unless i really want to or it fits well. If worse comes to worse i shall put English writing within ~ and that will signify they are speaking elvish.
> 
> Enjoy

Lucius Malfoy, Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble house Malfoy was... an elf.  
  
Okay well HALF elf. His mother was Elvish but had kept it hidden in order to join and explore the wizarding world that she had heard stories about.

After spending a few years in magical London she fell in love with a pure blood aristocrat - Abraxas Malfoy. 

As the years went on her love for him and her happiness dwindled. Her son became her main focus. She should have known to go back to her people, their magic and the possibility of a mate would have helped but she could not leave her son.

She told him stories that every elf was told and taught him how to use the inherent magic all in her realm were born with. She taught him of the magical world as well and through all this he clung to every word.  

As time wore on she faded more until spending time talking and laughing with her son was impossible and by twelve Lucius was motherless.

Thankfully she had taught him about the magic of both realms, especially glamours and his father remained oblivious to his sons heritage.

By seventeen Lucius had been sworn to and marked by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Another year and he was working in the Ministry, now Lord Malfoy and spending his free time by the edge of the woods behind his home.At twenty-two he was powerful and prominent in the ministry and at "his" lord's side. The woods seeming to call to him more now as pressure to marry and be the pure-blooded aristocrat everyone believed him to be increased to fever pitch.

He stood at the edge of the wood, a satchel with an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm on it slung over his shoulder and his glamours dropped. He had packed enough food, clothing - for all weathers-, bathing equipment for two weeks as well as his wand.

He was wearing light weight robes of forest green with black and silver lining, his platinum blonde hair fell to his waist but was tied by a black chord at his neck. He had a necklace carved by his grandfather and gifted to him by his mother around his neck and hidden under his robes as well Elvin daggers hidden in his boots that like his wand could be summoned to him at will.

He had always wanted to journey into the wood that connected to his mothers homeland that he had grown up listening to stories about. The pull had finally gotten so bad that he had filed for three months off in the Ministry and begged The Dark Lord to have the same time away from his Death Eater duties.

He had warded his home with both wizarding and Elvish spells so that not even the goblins could get in, not that he needed to worry about goblins they had made sure his vaults were protected and only his blood and true name would grant access to them. He was not looking forward to coming back and having to bow and scrape after a mad man and suck up to an idiot once again.  

 


End file.
